Confiar en quien no lo haces
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Los Mugiwara llegan a una nueva shima y dejan a cargo de Merry a Zoro y Robin... ¿una buena idea?


**Confiar en quien no lo haces**

Desde que habían dejado Arabasta la situación en el Going no Merry resultaba de lo más tranquila, todo lo que era posible teniendo a estas personas como miembros de la tripulación. Por supuesto que lo que más llamaba la atención, y era la principal novedad entre los Mugiwara, era el nuevo miembro recién que se les unió.

La koukogakusha, ex–Miss All Sunday, Nico Robin.

No tardaban mucho tiempo en que, uno por otro, cualquiera de ellos anduvieran a su alrededor pidiéndole que hiciera cualquier cosa con sus poderes para poder jugar y tener un poco de diversión. Por suerte para Robin tenía a Sanji para aplacar las constantes peticiones de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, aunque, por el lado, luego tenía que ir Nami en ayuda de su onee-san para quitarle a Sanji de encima. Aunque, por lo menos, no de una manera literal.

Desde el día en que Robin había logrado ingresar en los Mugiwara, gracias al buen y sincero corazón de Luffy, sabía que el único que no le iba a dar problemas sería Zoro. Lo que tenía bastante gracia porque era el único de todos sus nuevos nakama que no se fiaba de ella.

Y a pesar de ello era con quien mejor se sentía a gusto. Tal vez porque no la atosigaba de ninguna manera y siempre mantenía un ojo en ella. No se iba a dejar engañar pensando en cosas porque sabía que si Zoro lo hacía era porque esperaba el momento en que les fuera a traicionar o a cometer algo en contra de ellos.

Hacía menos de cuarto de hora que se había divisado una nueva shima y Luffy ya se encontraba histérico para poder ir a explorarla. Afortunadamente se podía ver que se trataba de una shima habitada y con un pueblo de buen tamaño lo que, a ojos de Nami, significaba unas buenas tiendas en donde realizar unas excelentes adquisiciones.

La decisión de quien iba a tener que quedarse en el barco no fue muy difícil de tomar, ya que desde que habían dejado Arabasta, lo que significaba que desde que Robin es su nueva nakama, Zoro no ponía ninguna objeción en quedarse en el barco. No era ninguna coincidencia que siempre que ocurría esto, Robin también permanecía en el barco.

_Ni que pensases que te vaya a dejar sola en el barco… si ya nos lo robó la maldita de Nami cómo dudar de que tú, siendo una enemiga declarada, ex-enemiga, no vayas a hacer lo mismo_.

-¡Bueno chicos, les encargo el barco!-. Les dijo Nami una vez fuera del barco y dispuesta, toda contenta, de ir al pueblo.

-Si, entendido-. Le respondió de manera monótona y sin muchas ganas Zoro mientras no dejaba de mirar a Robin. Por supuesto que de manera vigilante y por seguridad.

Seguridad por el bienestar del barco y por, a pesar de todas sus sospechas, por la propia Robin. No obstante se encontraba tumbada sobre la barandilla de estribor, al lado de las escaleras que daban para la proa del Merry, con la espalda apoyada a la madera que indicaba la diferencia de altitud de la proa.

Por supuesto que todo esto mientras leía tranquilamente un libro.

_Se merecería caerse al mar por algún golpe imprevisto del mar… aunque en esa situación me pregunto si me pediría ayuda……_

Zoro se encontraba justo al otro lado del Merry, en babor pero justo en la esquina de la proa, sentado sobre la barandilla sin apartar la vista de Robin.

Pasaron los segundos que, tal vez, habrían formado minutos cuando Robin decidió romper el intenso silencio que se había apoderado del Merry desde que se habían quedado ellos dos a solas.

_Ni siquiera estando a solas cambia su actitud hacia mí, lo que quiere decir que sus sentimientos son genuinos y no ningún tipo de máscara para ocultarse tras ella_.

-¿Por qué no les has acompañado, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin sin apartar sus ojos del libro. Sino fuera porque se encontraban ellos dos solos, Zoro habría jurado que le había hecho la pregunta al libro.

-¿Y dejarte sola en el barco?-. Le respondió de manera fría.-Seguro que al volver habrías desaparecido con Merry.

Zoro podía ver como aquellos labios se curvaron formando aquella dulce sonrisa suya que siempre parecía estar en su rostro pero que para él sólo significaba que podía convertirse en una insidiosa en cualquier momento.

-Pero si somos nakama, kenshi-san-. Le recordó condescendientemente Robin.-¿Por qué crees que haría algo así?

-Por experiencia.

Zoro se fijó en como ella había entronado ligeramente los ojos tratando de asimilar aquella información y ver cual sería su próximo movimiento. Zoro habría preferido morderse la lengua si supiera lo que haría Robin tras sus dos palabras.

Cerrando el libro lo levantó con una mano para que un 'brazo fleur' surgido de la barandilla de la proa, que tenía a sus espaldas, lo cogiera para mantenerlo allí bien sujeto, que no cayera al mar, y darle libertad de movimientos a la onna.

El primer movimiento fue el tumbarse de lado mirando hacia Zoro, apoyando el codo en la barandilla y apoyando su rostro sobre la mano, en sus ojos aquel brillo de inteligencia y picaresca que tan nervioso lograba ponerle al kengou.

-¿Y cómo podría llevarme a Merry yo sola, kenshi-san? Ni siquiera tengo una logu-pousu para dirigir el rumbo-. A Zoro no le gustaba nada aquel tono tan condescendiente que ella tomaba demasiado a menudo con él. Aunque tenía razón en lo que decía.

_Ella no es Nami… en muchos sentidos_.

-¿Y tú por qué no has ido con ellos a la shima?-. Le preguntó de improviso Zoro.-Seguro que encontrarías algo con lo que entretenerte.

Por supuesto que Zoro se refería a algún libro o, si tuviera tanta suerte, alguna reliquia de cualquier tipo de las que pudieran alegrar a una koukogakusha. Pero Robin tenía en mente mejores cosas para entretenerse.

-Podría ser, kenshi-san-. La voz melodiosa de Robin, acompañada por aquel movimiento de su mano derecha acariciando su pierna izquierda, puso bastante más que nervioso a Zoro.-Pero, ¿no te preocuparías por mí estando sola por ahí?

Aquello último podía tomarse de dos maneras, el que Zoro se preocupase de no tener bajo su constante vigilancia a la persona que sospechaba podría traicionarles en cualquier momento o, también, que realmente se preocupara por ella como su nakama… o algo más porque soñar es gratis.

-Por mí como si te cayeras al agua-. Farfulló Zoro para diversión de Robin.

-¿En serio, kenshi-san?-. No sabía como pero cada vez que Robin hablaba con aquel tono inocente se sentía acorralado porque sabía que iría a por él.-Pero entonces qué les dirías a los demás. Eres demasiado bueno para permitir que me ahogase sin prestarme ayuda.

A Zoro no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera en absurdos hipotéticos por eso no pudo aguantarse las palabras en su boca y tuvo que liberarlas, o por lo menos las que pudo antes de que Robin hiciera su movimiento.

-Pues ten por seguro que te equivoc-

Sintió como si su corazón le hubiera dejado de latir en el momento en que Robin se dejó caer de espaldas al mar mientras seguía llevando aquella insufrible sonrisa suya.

_¡¡Maldita oroka!!_

Cuando Zoro se asomó por estribor ya había podido escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de Robin chocando contra el agua y ahora se la encontró solamente con la cabeza sobre el agua antes de que se hundiera por completo. A pesar del momento en el que se encontraba, Robin no perdió su sonrisa y le dedicó su última mirada a Zoro. Una mirada que le dejó totalmente extasiado por la calidez y serenidad que le transmitió.

Saltó al agua y no necesitó sumergirse demasiado para recuperar el cuerpo de Robin y devolverla a la superficie. Ni siquiera había perdido la conciencia y solamente necesitó toser un poco antes de que le susurrase a Zoro mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del kengou.

-¿Salvarías a tu enemiga, kenshi-san?-. Zoro sintió un estremecimiento cuando el aliento de Robin acarició su oreja.-Seguro que si lo harías pero, ¿por qué me salvaste a mí?

Entre maldiciones se la echó al hombro y trepó sin mucha dificultad por el casco de Merry hasta regresar a la cubierta. Arrodillándose iba a acomodar a Robin contra la barandilla de proa cuando ella, en su personal sabiduría, decidió que prefería apoyarse contra el pecho de Zoro.

Sin poder evitarlo se tensó, tanto que sentía su cuerpo como el mismísimo acero, cuando Robin se acomodó contra su pecho. Al estar ambos totalmente empapados casi era como si no tuvieran nada que separase sus cuerpos pues, ¿qué escudo podía formar un par de telas mojadas frente al ardor de dos cuerpos?

-Deberías quitarte esta ropa mojada o sino Chopper se enfadará contigo por ponerte enferma a causa de una chiquillada como la que hiciste, onna.

El pobre Zoro intentó sonar frío, y no a causa de estar empapado, distante, a pesar de no haber estado tan cerca de Robin como se encontraba ahora mismo, y peligroso pero el ligero temblor de su voz estaba claro que no era a causa de lo ocurrido sino por ella.

Por Nico Robin.

-Entonces deberíamos quitarnos la ropa ambos, ¿no lo crees así, kenshi-san?

Zoro se maldijo a si mismo por haber traído ese tema a discusión sabiendo lo bien que se le daba a Robin el darle la vuelta a las palabras que uno pudiera decir. Tal vez por este motivo mantenía cortas las palabras que tuviera que intercambiar con ella. Por eso casi no había hablado con ella desde que Luffy le permitió ser parte de los Mugiwara.

_Y nuestra nakama_.

Zoro se puso en pie llevando consigo a Robin a la que había agarrado por los hombros sin mucha delicadeza. Por muy poco no la lanzó escaleras abajo, pero su ligero empujón la llevó hasta la barandilla que cruzaba, de manera horizontal, a Merry en la proa. Se sintió molesto por su brusca acción pero Robin pareció no darle ninguna importancia e, incluso, se volvió para apoyarse contra la barandilla y clavar sus ojos azules en las fraguas en las que se habían convertido los ojos de Zoro.

Por mucho entrenamiento y control que tuviera, el contacto con Robin, con su esbelto y sensual cuerpo, era algo que nunca había experimentado y sentía como su cuerpo le pedía más de aquellas sensaciones.

Robin podía leer con gran facilidad tanto en los ojos como en el resto del lenguaje corporal de las personas, así había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo ella sola, pero lo que veía en los ojos de Zoro era algo que no comprendía.

Durante toda su vida después de la destrucción de Ohara y su continua huída había llegado a ver desprecio, miedo, avaricia y lujuria pero nunca jamás lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo en los ojos de Zoro.

En aquellos ojos podía verse a si misma.

Sin saber cuando ocurrió, sus pies se pusieron en marcha llevándola hasta quedar frente a frente con Zoro. Sus rostros separados por la distancia de una mano. Esa mano que un nakama ofrecería sin dudar a otro…

_¿Cómo acaba de hacer conmigo, kenshi-san?_

-Me gustaría tomar una ducha, kenshi-san.

Robin lo había dicho con total tranquilidad como si le estuviera pidiendo la hora y a pesar de ello, y de la actitud que Zoro se había autoimpuesto para con ella, no pudo evitar sentir aquel calor creciendo en el interior de su cuerpo que hacía inútil su ropa mojada.

-¿Y qué te lo impide?-. Le replicó con cierta dureza para intentar tratar de recuperar el control de si mismo.

-Pero para poder ducharme necesito que alguien me proporcione el agua, kenshi-san-. Dijo Robin ladeando coquetamente, o eso le parecía a Zoro, la cabeza.

_Sólo tienes que resistir un poco más y todo irá bien. Todo volverá a la normalidad y dejarás de verla de otra manera como la futura traidora que sabes que es en realidad_.

-Claro, como si, precisamente tú, pudieras tener algún problema para conseguir un par de piernas extra para esa tarea, onna.

Una vez más se maldijo por su gran bocaza que no dejaba de meterle en problemas con cada palabra que salía de ella. Afortunadamente para Zoro, o tal vez Robin decidió quedársela para otra ocasión y así tener una bala extra, Robin no dijo nada al respecto a su comentario sobre sus piernas. Con todo el jugo que podría haberle sacado con esto.

-Tienes razón, kenshi-san-. Si ya era malo que le llevase la contraria mucho peor era que le diera la razón. Con Robin, Zoro, no lograba encontrar ningún momento a su favor.-Entonces podrías ir conmigo y lavarme la espalda.

Ahí Zoro ya se quedó sin aire en sus pulmones y su corazón enloqueció ante aquella imagen que Robin le había proporcionado. No podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de morboso placer podría tener Robin para torturarle de esta manera.

_¿Por qué a mí de todos los mugiwara? ¿Porque no me fío de ella y esta es su manera de vengarse?_

-Lo mis-mismo-. Zoro apretó las manos con fuerza formando dos puños en donde se le blanquecían los nudillos.-No tienes ningún problema en tener un par de manos extra para dicha tarea.

-Tienes razón, kenshi-san-. Se repitió Robin con aquella maliciosa dulzura con la que le hablaba a Zoro.-Pero siempre resultan mejor unas manos fuertes y que sepan tratar con la delicadeza necesaria para estas tareas.

Zoro y Robin mantuvieron sus miradas fijas durante un buen rato tratando de no ser uno de ellos quien rompiera el contacto y así parecía que podrían estar eternamente así que Zoro decidió poner algo de voz para lograr desnivelar la balanza.

-¿Y qué diablos te ha hecho creer que mis manos puedan servir para algo semejante?-. Le preguntó con una trabajada falta de interés.

Para su desgracia Robin siempre tenía las respuestas a todas las posibles preguntas que pudieran llegar a surgirle a Zoro. Caminaba varios pasos por delante de él.

-Eres un kengou, un gran kengou, kenshi-san. Por lo que eres alguien muy fuerte pero que es capaz de una gran delicadeza porque el cuidado de tus katana es tan importante como…-, una vez más aquella sonrisa sacó unos escalofríos a Zoro.-… el trabajo físico para fortalecer tu cuerpo.

Zoro no sabía lo que debía hacer o decir para poder salir de una pieza de esta situación en la que se había metido sólo por querer lo mejor para sus nakama. La vigilaba porque no se fiaba de que pudiera cambiar su manera de ser con tanta facilidad solamente porque Luffy hubiera accedido a su petición de permitírsele formar parte de los Mugiwara. Y ese era el problema.

Luffy siempre eligió a sus nakama pero con Robin había sido ella quien se incluyó en el grupo, el que Luffy la aceptara no quería decir nada, o casi nada, porque, en un principio, Luffy nunca había pensado en ella como nakama.

_Por ello debo vigilarla sin perderla de vista en ninguna ocasión_.

¿Y sería por eso que Zoro estaba siendo llevado, sin fuerza ninguna, de la mano por Robin hacia el baño en donde Robin pretendía tomar una ducha y que él le lavase la espalda?

Zoro no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era la diferencia que habría entre él y Sanji en estos momentos.

Una efímera sonrisa había cruzado su rostro.

_¡Qué yo estaré con ella por su elección!_

Como debía ser la elección de un nakama, no impuesto sino elegido por tu propia voluntad. Lo mismo que sucede con la persona con la que quieres formar algo más que una fuerte e imperecedera amistad.

Cuando te encuentras con la persona a la amas sin saber el motivo de ello.

_Sólo porque así lo sientes_.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Pequeño fic, one-shot, basado en el capítulo 134 cuando todos dejan a solas a Zoro y Robin. Una situación bastante extraña si vemos la desconfianza con la que Zoro la trataba desde que se les había unido en Arabasta.

Además que la manera en que estaban colocados en Merry… con todas las posibilidades existentes… y elijen la que mejor les sienta a los dos.

Por cierto. Deben **ver la ilustración del capítulo 540**: "**Nivel 6-El Infierno Eterno**" porque es sublime para la personalidad de cada uno de los Mugiwara, en especial a Robin, Zoro y Luffy.

Dejen **reviews** si así lo ven que siempre serán bienvenidas por un servidor.

Y, si quieren comprobar hasta dónde llega lo que siente Robin por Zoro, y la manera en que lo ha ocultado, **ver** **el capítulo 404 del anime** porque, si comparas la reacción de todos los Mugiwara al peligro de Zoro con la reacción de Robin puedes ver que ella sufre más que cualquier otro. La angustia es tan evidente que logra asustar.

Los ojos son el espejo del alma y en los ojos de Robin puede verse el miedo que siente por el destino de Zoro. Decirme si alguna vez habéis visto los ojos de Robin de esa manera. Nunca antes. Incluso se diferencian de los ojos de angustia de los demás que siguen siendo igual que siempre que se asustan pero no los de Robin.

Y qué decir cuando Zoro desaparece… puede verse como a Robin le flaquean las piernas y está a punto de caer arrodillada. Pueden decir lo que quieran y así debe ser porque se debe respetar todas las opiniones pero si con esto no quedó demostrado lo que Robin siente por Zoro… solamente falta que se le eche al cuello y no lo deje nunca. ;DD

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y soportar mis palabras finales.

Felicidades si habéis llegado hasta aquí.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
